english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Phil Parsons
Phil Parsons (born November 8, 1968) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Nappa in Dragon Ball. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Researcher (ep23) *Ace Attorney (2018) - Marvin Grossberg *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *Alderamin on the Sky (2017) - Meraize (Announced) *All Out!! (2017) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Akasaka (ep7), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Berga Gandor, Victor (ep7) *Baki the Grappler (2005-2006) - Kajima, Kizaki, Naito (ep1), Slick *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Judge (ep4), Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Burton (ep8), Cedric Brandel (ep1) *Blood-C (2013) - Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005) - Tetsuzo *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Additional Voices *Case Closed - Cramden Yodlemiere (ep45) *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Soichiro Sakurada *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Zidd, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Akuma (ep36), Daisya's Father (ep37), Louis Fermi (ep95), Rido (ep52), Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Ukiyama *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Desert Punk (2006) - Akagi (ep18), Man B (ep10), Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Douglas Marks *Dragon Ball GT (2004-2005) - Colm's Dad (ep51), Nappa, Police Chief (ep1), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z (2003-2005) - Daikaioh (ep277), Nappa, Shorty (ep17) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Minister, Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Policeman A (ep20) *Endride (2016) - King Delzaine (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Mitsuo Arata *Fairy Tail - Elder Vanish Brother, Hammer (ep156+), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Major General Hakuro, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Captain Buccaneer, Major General Hakuro (ep46), Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Kouji Iwahata *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Shidamaru (ep7), Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2008) - Head Guard (ep21), Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Sparrow Guildy, Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Leonardo Conti (ep5), Additional Voices *Hell Girl - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *High School DxD: New (2014) - Azazel *Hyouka (2017) - Janitor (ep1), Omichi (ep6), Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Joker Game (2016) - Conductor (ep6; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Li, Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Foreman (ep8), Noble Bishop (ep7), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Roland, Yashbal Anand (ep6), Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Haruhiko's Stepfather (ep13), Additional Voices *Nanbaka (2017) - Man With Scar (Announced) *Noragami: Aragoto (2015) - Kugaha (Announced) *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2016) - Capote, Flip (ep143), Jabra, Jesus Burgess, Ramba (ep468), Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Nigun Grid Lewin *Peach Girl (2007) - Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Daisuke Godo, Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Guard (ep8), Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Aget (ep15; Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Additional Voices *Ragnarok The Animation (2007) - Bear (ep8) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts (2006-2007) - Mr. Suzumiya *Samurai 7 (2006) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Bartender (ep1), Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Senran Kagura - Dogen *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Ribesal, Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Nemoto (ep12), Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Hirosawa, Yoshikazu Tanaka *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Lonely Rider (ep7), Additional Voices *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Doctor (ep19), Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - John Kimberly (ep8) *Soul Eater (2010) - Captain, Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Fukushima, Slotnik (ep4) *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Fujikawa (ep8), Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Teacher (ep8), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Renji Yomo *Toriko (2013) - Bourbo *Trinity Blood (2006) - Father Leon Garcia, Enderle (ep11) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Secretary, Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Captain Buccaneer (ep15) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (2002) - Sir Archer *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Additional Voices *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Capote, Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Male Saiyan Courtier A, Male Saiyan Staff A, Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Shigeru Aoba *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Shigeru Aoba *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Shigeru Aoba *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Staff Officer *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Borma *Hal (2014) - Additional Voices *Harmony (2016) - Elder *High Speed! Free! Starting Days (2018) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices *Vexille (2008) - Saga 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Grim (ep1), Additional Voices *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black: Gaiden (2011) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Borma *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *One of Few (2018) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Caldarius, Supervisor Antem *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Lost Legion Infantry#1 *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Pirate Rat, Savage *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Heckle & Hyde, Mickey Tricks, Sun Smasher Bandit *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Nappa *Halo Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *LocoCycle (2013) - Road Rashers *Smite (2013-2017) - Apollo, Cursed King Cernunnos *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Bear Man (Police A), Leopard Man, Pteradon *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Nappa *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Nappa *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Nappa *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Nappa *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Great Ape Nappa, Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Nappa Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (167) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (157) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2020. Category:American Voice Actors